Vivionsho Chronicles
by Vivionsho
Summary: This is the story of Vivionsho Celdone. And his adventures through the all the different lands... This story uses character names from Online RPG Games, that either I have made up or are someone elses.So, sort of Original I guess..


Chapter 1: Prologue 

**_" _Well isn't this a clutter we got ourselves into". Vivionsho thought aloud as he pulled out the cloth covered book, which contained all of the arcane magic of many years written to it's storage. " Well, let me back up quiet a bit...and tell you how we got into this...you could say...this is my story." **

**I**t was a peaceful day at Dorabo, the island that's renowned for it's small size and great number of people. The days were long and the nights were even longer, the evenings could even be longer. The festival was approaching quickly as people all around the island scrambled together to make arrangements for the festive event. Before the day of the festival, the townswatch were all sitting at a round table at the local tavern, as drunk as ever. One townswatch look around as if he heard something. Others drank and sang and beat the hell out of each other, you know, whatever comes to mind. " You know", one of them started at the other while taking sips of his ale, " There is a rumor that no one in Dorabo can solve, it is said that a black creature, _vile_, fiendish, _vile_, black cloaked creature walks the streets after the people have all went to sleep". Of course the rest of them just laughed at him as they scurried off to their posts almost tripping over themselves.

The festive event started the next day, people sang, danced, and drank to their hearts content. The kids all laughed as they jumped up and down, having fun. The bonfire started to die down as the evening grew late. The villagers all hurried to their homes to wait till the sun arose once more. A little girl was lost; she never thought that this would happen to her. She clutched her teddy bear as she walk through the streets of Dorabo. She could hear the ravens crowing from the top of homes and posts. The sounds of tavern business were as loud as ever. She hurried down the street to get away from the noise, her bear close at hand. The sound was now but a distant memory as she turned her thoughts to the murky street before her.

She began to slow her pace as she still heard the ravens calling, catching her breath. Then, she felt a chill run down her spine as something swiftly ran behind her. She turned, and saw nothing. She jerked her head the other way and two beady yellowish burning eyes stared her in the face. She fell backwards from the surprise, while it moved. A form started to take shape as it moved into the light, " **Teddy Bear**?!" She jumped up in excitement! The shadows eyes widened and grew ever brighter as it moved closer. A voice came from the demon, " **You! You! ARGH!** I can't even capture someone and bring them to hell!" The girl just stared in wonder. " Who made you?! You look so cute!!" the shadow turned its head, and jerked it forwards and let out a scream so terrifying that the ravens ran off to save their own lives. " **BE AFRAID! VERY AFRAID!**"

Memories of her mother giving her a whistle cam to her, she would always say _if you blow this whistle when you are in trouble, help would always be there. _She blew the whistle loudly and the shadow backed away fearful of the human contraption. The sounds of a galloping horse, could be heard in the distance, it grew louder, louder, louder, louder, loudest, loudester (_You get the point_) a white stallion descended from the skies and threw a big glowing massive spear, hurling at the monster. The creature wailed in pain as the spear dug itself into his shadowy chest, it quickly dispatched the spear and threw it on the cold flooring. It put its hands in front of him and began to conjure some spell. The girl could feel this dark energy surging through her body, searching for something, a ball of light emitted from her skull, suddenly the corpse of the girl collapsed. The creature took the ball of energy and disappeared into the depths of the forests.

The next morning the parents frantically searched for their lost child, but had no results. The mom broke down in tears as she saw the chain of the whistle, broken on the ground, the corpse of the girl has never been found... And so begins the legacy of the Whistle of Calling!


End file.
